The Legend of Zelda: Return to Termina
by JmTsHaW
Summary: My first fanfic, Ganondorf and the Gerudo have escaped to Termina, after being informed by princess Zelda and finding Epona has been stolen by Ganondorf Link soon follows in pursuit of the evil king, only to find that he is 11 years in Termina's past...
1. The Prologue, The adventure begins

I do not own ANYTHING in this Fanfiction, all Zelda related items are copyright Nintendo, plus this is the first ever Fanfic I've wrote, there is no romance or shipping involved.

~Prologue: The Adventure Begins...~

It was started in North Hyrule, when a young boy; about 10 years of age, who was known by the name of Link was making his way to Hyrule Castle as invitation by the Princess of the land, who was a girl, around the same age who was known by the name Zelda. The two shared a strong friendship among themselves and and vowed to fight evil whenever it appeared. This oath was taken when Link closed the Door of Time after defeating the leader of a neighboring county in a time-line which was sealed after the closing of the door of time, the leader of that county was none other than an evil man named Ganondorf.

As the young hero approached the first gate Guard, he was blocked by the Guard's sword, whom it's master suggesting the young hero return home with his parents, in response to this, Link simply shook his head and pulled out the invitation that Zelda had sent him, complete with her signature, the guard laughed immediately and called it a joke like the last time was, but the guard, to much of his dismay, still had to obey the royal family, therefore Link was granted permission to access the castle, under strict supervision, that is.

It wasn't long until he was greeted by Princess Zelda, who requested to Link's supervisors that Link and herself be alone in private quaters to talk matters privately, the guards didn't like the idea of leaving their princess, but without the king's objections, they had to obey the princess. In the so called "Secure" room, which looked exactly like the castle's dungeon, Zelda was alread explaining to our young hero that Ganondorf had broken free of Hyrule Prison with the help of his race, the Gerudo, who had aided their leader in escaping into an unknown land deep in the lost woods. It was up to Link to stop the Evil King before he created havoc among the unknown land, but with the door of time closed, and the Sages disbanded, The master sword was almost impossible to obtain of those facts, but Zelda never gave up hope; and explained that the Goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore were on their side, and that they would surely aid Link if he came to a loss.

After the meeting, Link walked confidently out of the castle, knowing about the adventures ahead, he had to get his horse; Epona, back from LonLon ranch before he could embark on the journey.

Passing through castle town was a bit of a hassle, Link was first asked to find 'Richard', a dog owned by a lady who lived in the back-allies of the town, it wasn't hard finding Richard, because one of the castle guards had found the dog snooping around the castle and put it in one of the various adoption centers around the town, after Link had returned Richard to his owner, the big yet nice lady gave Link twenty Rupees, which were the currency of Hyrule, and the many neighboring lands around.

Link was then pulled into a game by the lookout guard, who had a habit of slacking off mid-duty, Link had to see how many pots he could smash in five seconds, suprisingly, Link destroyed them all in a mere three seconds, awarding him with a piece of heart, which Link immediately slammed into his chest, rejuvenating himself.

Link was finally able to leave the town after awhile, the ranch was just ahead, after a short walk to the ranch, the first person Link saw was Ingo, greeting him into the ranch. "Hello! Hello! Welcome to LonLon ranch! Home to the famous LonLon milk!" Ingo repeated, as if he were a machine, Link ignored him and walked straight into the barn, looking for Epona, but she wasn't inside the barn. Link checked outside, not in the fields either, what he saw though was Malon feeding the ranch's Cuccos, as deadly as they may be when around Link, they were harmless around Malon. Link walked up to Malon silently, and appeared to ask "Where is Epona?", but the only answer he recieved was Malon breaking into tears, sobbing "I'm so sorry..." Link at first thought that Epona was dead, but Malon explained that Epona had been kidnapped by a Man wearing Black who was accompanied by three dangerous women. Link clenched his left fist and breathed heavily, then thought about the past events.

Deep in Link's mind, he remembered the first time he was in a strange land, called "Termina", where everyone was an alternate version of a Hylian, only some beings were unique, Link was one of them, he had been ambushed by a Skull kid and his two fairies, Tatl and Tael. Where Link was robbed of his Ocarina, the Ocarina of Time. Link gave chase to them, but lost them when he was turned into a Deku Scrub by a Mask the Skull Kid was wearing, later to be discovered as the 'Majora's Mask', a mask containing untold power, but at the same time it also contained a strong Evil... Tatl was left behind and was forced to adventure with Link, who met the Happy Mask Salesman, who told Link he knew how to regain his true form and in return Link would get back his mask, Link had re-obtained his Ocarina, but had completely forgot about Majora's Mask, thus making the mysterious mask salesman very mad, complaining about a dark omen and revealing what the mask was, Link quickly set out to find it, meeting some very familiar faces, and some he had never seen in his entire life, but eventually the Skull kid, along with the mask, was stopped once and for all with the help of the four mystical guardians of the land, nicknamed 'The Four Giants', and shortly after Link returned to the Lost woods.

Link thought straight away that Ganondorf must have taken Epona there, but he had forgotten the road to Termina, and the only person who could help him was the mask salesman, who had a shop in Hyrule castle town, Link immediately left the ranch after consoling Malon. The town wasn't as busy as before, but Link still had to fight his way through the crowds.

Finally Link reached the shop, though to much of his dismay, Link found the shop was shut, the Salesman had been confirmed missing, but Link knew he was still on his travels, or so he thought...

With no horse or directions into the land, Link was stuck with the option to blindly walk though the lost woods with no idea where to go, he was lost, and Link knew if he didn't hurry, he would suffer the same fate as everyone else had, and become a stalchild or skullkid, it was random which, though, but Link know he needed to hurry... when he spotted a tree stump in the distance, in no time at all, his legs started running; and his heart started beating faster, Link was running, seeing the stump in the distance get closer, Link now knew where to go.

When he finally reached the, there was the carving of him, a skullkid and four giants all cheering, Link smilied and jumped for joy, noticing the cave behind the stump, Link ran through the cave, and jumped across some more tree stumps before stopped at the entrance to an old tree. This was... the entrance to the land of Termina...

Link took a deep breath, and walked inside... Falling into the portal connecting the two worlds below...

Author: So how did you like the prologue? Feel free to send me any feedback or suggestions! 


	2. Chapter 1: Escaping the catacombs

Author:Yes, the two women are named after 'Jewels' and 'Gems'

~Chapter 1 Escaping the catacombs~

The fall was frightening, very, very, frightening, but Link had been through it all before; as he looked down, Link saw a little pool, and thought "Where is the Deku Flower...?" as he fell into the deep, dark waters...

Link managed to swim to dry land, noticing two women in front of him, Gerudos, they were Ganondorf's people and they were fighting for him,  
"Well well, look what the cat dragged in." one of the Gerudo women told her partner. "Whats the matter kid? Missing your little horsie? hahaha!"  
The other Gerudo laughed at Link, who was not happy about what they just said, drawing his sword. one of the Gerudo women replied to the action "Bwhahahaha! Hey look Gems, the kid wants to fight us!" and the woman known as 'Gems' laughed, "He has no idea what he's doing! Prepare to fight, Jewls." as the two now identified Gerudo women drew their two swords. Taunting the young 'kid'.

Link as a result got very frustrated at this; and quickly ran up to the two women in an attempt to hit them with his sword.  
"Didn't your mommy ever tell you it's not nice to attack ladies?" 'Jewls' Replied to the attack, quickly backflipping over Link and slashing his back, causing his items to drop, as well as making Link fall to the ground. "Well well Gems, I think we've both got ourselves some souveniers!" 'Jewls' told her colleague as she grabbed Link's items. Link soon realised the situation he was in and managed to struggle to his feet, and backflip over 'Jewls', stabbing his sword into her unprotected head as she wasn't aware of what was going on. It worked, 'Jewls' felt her now bleeding head as her last moments of life, 'Jewls' then collapsed,  
dead, lifeless in a pool of blood. This caused 'Gems' to scream "JEWLS!!!!!!!!!!!!" as she rushed over to her, knocking Link out of her way, checking her body for life, only for her efforts to be in vain. Link immediately thought "One down, Two to go." and raised his sword, this made 'Gems' very, very angry. "YOU MONSTER!!! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!!! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!" as she quickly ran up to Link so fast, he didn't have time to figure out what was going on, and instead, fell victim to a flurry of attacks.  
"I WILL AVENGE HER!!! YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!!!" 'Gems' screamed as she continued slashing Link...

Moments later, 'Gems' was still slashing at Link, who was tiring out, but Link then took advantage of the situation and managed to hold his shield up, continuing the battle. Then a loud "HALT!" came from nowhere, Link and 'Gems' both stopped fighting, for a voice had appeared from out of nowhere, however, the voice was very easy to reconize, it was Ganondorf, the King of Evil himself, talking to the two via Magic. "GEMS, DO NOT KILL THE BOY, WE NEED HIM FOR OUR PLANS." the voice yelled, "I ORDER YOU TO RETURN TO BASE WITH THE BOY, FAILURE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED." the voice answered, as 'Gems' tried to protest "B-but he killed Jewls!!!" She tried to point out, though both were unaware Link had snook over to his items and picked them up, immediately starting to play the Song of Soaring, which was taught to him by the Terminian counterpart of Kaepora Gaebora; an owl which helped Link throughout his quests.

As soon as Link picked up his Ocarina, the voice shouted "STOP HIM!" as 'Gems' Looked around, finally spotting the hero trying to play the song. "Oh no you don't!!!!!" 'Gems' yelled as she ran towards the hero, trying to stop him, but as she grabbed him, the power of the mystical song quickly grew with magic wings which soon covered Link. "What the..." 'Gems' stepped back as she watched the song teleport Link, leaving a flurry of feathers flying out at the confused Gerudo. "NO! WE HAD HIM! GET BACK TO BASE! NOW!!" the voice spoke,  
then dissapeared. Leaving 'Gems' walking towards the exit, looking back at her dead friend, whispering "I will avenge you..." as a tear broke out from her eye when she turned back and continued walking...

Author:This was mostly about focusing on the battles, I know I didn't do my best on the battles like the pros do, but hey, it's my first battle scene! 


	3. Chapter 2: Evelen years ago

Author: These will be posted on under the same name "Return to Termina" after this chapter.

~Chapter 2:Evelen years ago~

After returning to Termina and escaping the clutches of two Gerudo women, 'Jewls' and 'Gems', In South Clock Town, Link had just arrived at the Owl statue just west of the of huge tower which was the center of the land. It looked the same at first, Link looked up, there was no hideous moon above him this time. Link decided to look around the town, so Link started to walk around the clock tower, the huge tower connecting the lands, when Link noticed something odd, there was no tower and bridge to the clock tower, but then he thought it could just be taken down every year... so he entered east clock town, deciding to book himself a room in the Stock Pot Inn.

Link entered the Inn and saw Anju's Mother at the reception, Link walked over to her appearing to ask "I'd like a room please."  
as he got the response "Aren't you a bit young? Go find your mother.", Link sighed and held up his sword, having a sword was a sign that it's master was repected across the land. "Well fancy that, didn't expect you to be a swordsman." Anju's mother replied to the sword, Looking at her room list, after a while of sorting things out, and finally told Link "Your room is the knife chamber on the second floor, here is your key,  
would you like to be shown to your room?", Link shook his head, meaning "No thanks." as he walked up to his room.

The knife chamber looked as stale as always, but there was no rip in the wall, Link thought it must've been fixed some-time between his last adventure to Termina, Link was tired from fighting 'Gems' and 'Jewls' though, so he decided to close his eyes and sleep for a few hours,  
because after all, this time there was no hideous moon above his head!

Link, in his dream, saw Zelda, who was speaking to him telepathically, "Link, If you are hearing me, hear these words.  
The world your in is not how you remember it, please be careful! I don't know what has changed about it. But I do know that you are-" Zelda was interrupted, a loud Smashing noise had woken Link up, in a flash, Link grabbed his sword and shield in defense, only to find a smashed pot on the floor and two young girls, around 9 years of age, standing there,  
looking at Link suprised, suprisingly, they looked similar to that of Anju and Cremia, who were aways known to be friends.

"Uh oh..." The one girl said, "RUN!" shouted the other one as they ran out of Link's room, Link then thought "Who were they...?" as he grabbed his items and started to make his way downstairs to ask who the girls were... When Link finally reached Anju's motherwho was still in reception, he asked who those two girls were, and what they were doing in his room. He got the reply "Oh don't worry about little Anju and her friend." On those words, Link took a step backwards, then ran out of the Inn, confused.

Link has walking around Clock town, what had happened to Termina? Why was Link in the wrong time? Link had to find out what happened, or more importantly,  
WHEN he was, Link looked around, examining everything around him, Most shops were different, for example Honey&Darling's shop was a Museum of Bombs and Bombchu, which you had to expect in an earlier year.

Link ran into South Clock Town, Link asked the gate guard for the date, what he got was the date evelen years BEFORE he first came into Termina, Link held his forehead,  
thinking how he came back eleven years before he was supposed to. Link thought that it must be one of Ganondorf's spells that messed up Link's arrival. Link drew his sword and set out for Termina field to try and investigate what was going on.

Termina field looked a lot different than last time, there was no enemies, or obstacles, so Link Sheathed his sword in relief, wondering which compass direction to travel...

Author: Well I hope you like Chapter two, chapter Three will be up soon! 


	4. Chapter 3: Southern Past 1

Author:This is about the swamp life 11 years back.

~Chapter 3:Southern Past 1~

Link first had the idea of travelling the same directions he had done before with his friend 'Tatl', who was left behind with Link after Skull Kid transformed him into a Deku Scrub, later returned to his original self by the Happy Mask Salesman and recieving the Deku Mask, he then travelled South, North, South-West, West and East, before stopping the Skull Kid.

First was the Southern Swamp, which was South of ClockTown, Link looked around, wondering where Epona was, until finally making his way towards the Southern Swamp, when he reached the destination, the water was host to a large clan of Big Octo, Link took out his Bow and Arrows just to be safe, when he noticed a small Deku shrub under attack by some of the Big Octos.

Link didn't hesitate to save the poor Deku, he fired his Arrows at maximum speed, piercing the Big Octos' bodies, in which killing all of them instantly, the Deku child managed to pull it's self to it's feet and thank Link, on the instant the Deku child shown it's face Link took a stop backwards,  
shakingly muttering "Y-y-your t-the..." as Link held up his deku mask, remembering the odd tree Link encountered, and put the mask over his face.

"That's an odd mask, it looks just like me!" the strange deku said, looking at the Deku Mask on Link's face, nothing was happening, Link wasn't changing into a Deku Shrub, the mask was indeed powerless, as it lacked the spirits and magic inside, this wasn't good, without the power of his masks, Link could not travel to certain places like snowhead or woodfall. Link appeared to say "Uh oh!" as he got the reply "What's wrong?",  
as much as Link wanted to tell him, he couldn't, as it could disrupt the original timeline... Link didn't answer, and quickly ran away from the Deku child.

Link decided to put that moment behind him ,and continued to search the swamp, until he found another Big Octo, and he appeared to say "Drat! I need arrows!" as Link turned back the way he came, except that he travelled into the direction of Kotake's Potion shop...

Link did encounter Deku Babas, but they were no match for Link's fighting skills, Link finally saw the potion shop in the distance, thank goodness it was still there,  
Link decided to buy a few potions before he set out; inside was a sleeping Kotake, not much of a differance, she was around Four-Hundred years old though, Link woke her up, though he got kicked out straight away, the shop was only for Gerudo! Link thought at the scene "Maybe Ganondorf or the Pirates learned about the twins? Who knows..." as he sadly made his way around to the boat cruise attraction...

It wasn't long until Link found himself inside the Boat Cruise shop, it was very different, the most noticable change was that there was no Pictograph booth;  
instead there were some leaflets advertising other attractions such as Ikana castle and the great bay, and Koume wasn't working at the main booth, instead there was an old man, Link asked the man how much a ticket was, they were 10 rupees for a child as always, so Link paid for a trip to the Deku Palace, which from afar, didn't look much different than what it was the first time Link went there, the boat cruise wasn't much different, except you were goind along a different route to the usual one,  
instead of stopping at the deku palace, you also stopped around by the potion shop, other than that it was the same old thing.

Link, after a long trip, arrived at the palace, he was wrong about earlier, there were two guards guarding the outside gate, where as when Link first came to Termina there wasn't anything there at all, just your average colored wall and wodden pier, Link attempted to enter the castle, but was blocked by the guards as he was not "Scrub enough", Link was about to walk away, until the Deku child Link saved came and invited him inside, telling Link that he was the Deku Butler's Son; and that him and his father love racing eachother, Link kept silent, he couldn't interfere with the timeline, he could change little tid-bits,  
but not massive events such as forewarning the spirits of his masks, who are alive in this current time, about their deaths, but Link however could meet people, as long as he didn't give out massive information, such as his name, Link, or it could affect his first time in Termina, and even prevent him from foiling Majora's plans of crushing Termina, which happened, or is happenING, in eleven years time.

Link saw the exterior of the palace, there was a long line of Deku Flowers down the main path, which each host to their assigned Guard Scrubs. Instead of planks floating across the moat making a path to the palace, there was actually a path and drawbridge there, fully operational too with two Deku archers at the top of two turrets controlling it, Link liked this version of the exterior better, but Link couldn't see into the palace Gardens, but the arches leading into them had a beautiful vine doorway with exotic plants in the shape of an arch making up the two doorways, it really gave you that good, tropical feeling to be standing in this luxorious palace, even if it was in the center of an old, stale swamp...

The interior was a lot nicer too, instead of the simple old campfire and plain wooden throne, there was a great deal of plants and flowers, some Link had not seen in his entire life! There was a few wooden turrets with Deku archers positioned on top of each turret, with Deku warriors below them in-case an intruder infiltrated the palace for any reason, the flooring was covered in rich, thick green grass which made you feel the whole palace had come to life, the throne was made entirely out of wood, with added moss for added comfort, the side platforms were also made out of wood, with added moss for comfort, of course.

As Link stepped inside the interior, he was immediately ambushed by the Deku military on sight, asking him who he was, where he had come from, and why he was in the palace grounds with unauthorised access, his Deku partner tried to protect him, but the Soldiers immediately insisted that the poor child was working for Link and wanted to retreive their treasures hidden inside the temple up on Woodfall mountain, until a voice yelled out "I ORDER YOU TO HALT IMMEDIATELY!!", Link wondered who it was, seeing every Deku Scrub in the room drop their weapons and bow towards the throne, also seeing his Deku friend bowing also, whispering to Link "Show your respect..."  
Link nodded, then turned to that direction and saw...

Who is this mysterious person? Find out, chapter 4!

Author:Wow, this was my first attempt on a cliffhanger, good work eh? 


	5. Chapter 4: Palace of the Past 2

Author: Well here it is, Chapter 4, you get to find out who that mysterious person at the end of chapter 3 was, I put the end of chapter 3 into this too, so you know what's going on better.

~Chapter 4:Palace of the Past (2)~

Link turned to that direction and saw...

Link backflipped, landing in a fighting position, as he thought "It can't be! It couldn't be!!" as he looked at the giant standing at the opposite end of the room, the figure was none other than the monster Link fought, or will fight eleven years later, the figure, was none other, then Odolwa; but why would Link be facing the very the same being in Eleven years time, this he had to find out!

Odolwa approched Link's partner, yelling at him "WHERE DID THIS BOY COME FROM??" as the guards resumed their positions of getting ready to attack Link, but were Odolwa smilied and replied "I like your style, kid." and walked out of the door, Link stracted his neck and wondered "What was that all about...?" as Link looked behind him, watching the giant return to the temple in which he dwells...

Another voice appeared, saying "I see you have met our guardian, Odolwa.", the Voice was coming from the throne, and when Link turned back around,, there stood a big Deku scrub, presumed to be female, as 'she' was covered in vines and other flora; the myesterious Deku landed, Link looked confused, which the Deku scrub immediately saw and laughed "Ahahaha,  
you are confused. Yes? An Owl told me all about you and your adventures, I am Dequallia I, the current monarch of the Deku Kingdom, my father was Dequallus V and my mother was... well... I can't remember exactly who my mother is..." as the Queen looked at her guards then called "BRANCHES!!!" as the younger Deku Butler stepped out from behind the wooden throne, stood in front of his mistress and let out a bow "Yes your Majesty?" the butler asked. "Father!" His son called out, and stood by his side. "Get the boy a drink." the Deku monarch told the butler, "Yes, your majesty." the butler replied as he pulled out his umbrella and started flying out of the room, as did his son.

"Your drink will arrive shortly, do you like grass extract?" the Deku Queen asked Link, who shrugged in confusion and appeared to reply "I Don't Know.", the Deku Queen told him in response "Just try it, it's really nice." as the Deku Butler and his son flew in through one of the windows above the palace, the Butler holding a bright green, bubbling drink. "I'll er... pa-" Link appeared to say as he was interrupted by the butler putting the drink in Link's mouth, Link fell backwards and spat the drink out, appearing to shout "Yuck! That's revolting!!!" as he wiped the drink off his face before running out of the Palace. "Strange child..." the Deku Queen said, as the butler asked "More Beatles... Your majesty?".

Meanwhile Link was holding his throat by the swamp's water, trying to drink it to ease the horrible taste in his mouth, Link's efforts were in vain, he needed to drink something else to rid himself of the taste. The only place to check in was the woods of mystery, as the potion shop was Gerudos only.

Getting to the woods was easy, it was just a short swim, there were a few octoroks in Link's path but they were no match for Link's arrows, when Link finally arrived at the woods, he could smell that outdoor feeling, and the various monkey droppings in the woods... There was no monkey, but Link heard some bushes rustling, Link drew his sword in defense and walked over to the rustling bush, and took a look inside it, he couldn't believe his eyes! There was a big red fairy giving birth to a small white fairy, Link immediately stepped back, that infant fairy was no ordinary fairy, that was Tatl! Link couldn't believe his eyes! But of course, Link did soon realise that he WAS 11 years in Termina's past, and interfering with that event could really mess up Link's first encounter with the skull kid and the two fairies, Tatl and Tael, and Link soon ran out of the woods.

The horrible taste in his mouth was getting worse, he NEEDED something to stop the horrible drink as he attempted to drink more swamp water, it still didn't work! Link then realised there was a sign with the writing "Tasteless water", Link hit the water and thought "Dammit!" as he got to his feet and started swimming again.

Link returned to the main swamp area, this time making his way to the summit of woodfall mountain, getting to woodfall would be easy, as there is vines extending down the entire cliff-side leading up to the summit, and since the water isn't poisonous it should be easier getting across the water, but that is all to come in future events...

What happens in woodfall? Find out in chapter 5!

Author: I think I might have rushed this a tiny bit, but I think its still good for a chapter. 


	6. Chapter 5: Black Death

Author:I can't wait until I do Snowhead, because then we get to meet Darmani III, should be doing snowhead in a few chapters.

~Chapter 5: Black Death~

Night was falling, Link had almost reached the summit of Woodfall mountain, Woodfall was off-limits to outsiders, so he just had to break through the Deku resistance up there, the Deku tribe was looking everywhere for him, therefore Link had to be careful, if he was captured, he would probably be set on fire or worse, having to drink that AWFUL drink again!

Link managed to reach the summit of Woodfall Mountain, bad news that there were guards everywhere, but luckily for Link the temple was already opened, but it was under heavy guard by Deku warriors and archers, Something must be going on in that temple, and Link had to find out what it was! Security was very tight, but nothing Link couldn't handle, he put on his Stone Mask, which allowed him to blend in with the background, however he could still be touched, smelled, or even hurt.

Link crept quietly across the various lilypads, each had their own guard scrub though, so he had to take them out with his arrows silently, since the lilypads couldn't support his hylian weight he had to be very fast moving across them, Link was nearly at the other side, when... Disaster struck, Link tripped over a passing frog which made him fall into the water with a big "SPLASH", immediately giving away his cover, as well as the Stone mask falling into the cloudy water on impact,  
making him immediately discovered by Deku scrubs, thinking that he was their enemy, "INTRUDER!!!" they shouted as they approched him, Link managed to pull out his bow and fend of most of them with his arrows, but there was just too many of them, they surrounded Link, ready to attack, all Link had left to use was his sword and shield, but that didn't match the armor of the guards, Link was done for, when a flurry of arrows came from the temple, forcing the Deku Guards to retreat, "RETREAT!!!" they yelled as they avoided the arrows, Link looked at the Deku guards as they were retreating, then he looked in the direction that the arrows came from, there was a figure of a person, looked to be human, but Link couldn't make out who it was, and the mysterious person ran away.

Link didn't hesitate to chase the person, but the person seemed to have great navigation skills around the swamp, something Link didn't have, if only he'd brought a map from Tingle, the mysterious person quickly fled out of Link's sight, "Who was that person...?" Link thought as he started walking back to Woodfall Mountain...

Woodfall was easy to reach, Link had to climb a few vines and jump across a hole, then he was finally at the summit, there were no guards this time around so it was a short swim to the fairy fountain, in which Link used his hookshot to grapple onto a wooden platform in front of the temple, then as Link was about to use it again, a voice appeared,  
Ganondorf's voice. "Hmm...hmm...hmm..." Ganondorf's voice said, as it was welcomed with Link drawing his sword, then suddenly, Ganondorf appeared behind Link, and kicked Link onto a platform with the Royal Mark of the Deku Scrub on it, Ganondorf laughed as Link tried to pull himself up, saying "Foolish boy, do you actually think you can stop me?? I laugh at the thought...", which angered Link as he tried in vain to pull himself up, suddenly, the laughing stopped, and so did the weight on Link's back, when Link managed to stumble to his feet, he saw Ganondorf positioned atop the Temple in front of him, and that ganondorf was chanting something, suddenly Link felt a pain shoot though his body, Ganondorf finished chanting and looked at Link, "Do not underestimate my power, kid." as he dissapeared into thin air.

Link was still in lots of pain, he couldn't move, it was like somebody was crushing him, then he saw, forced to watch, the temple, it started to sink deep into the water, as Link tried to best he could to get into the temple, his efforts were sadly, in vain, without the deku mask Link couldn't enter the temple, he then watched, a black substance flowed from where the temple was, infecting the waters of the swamp, any plant that touched the water died in a matter of seconds as the now deadly water started to make it's way over into the main swamp, there was nothing Link could do to stop it,  
he couldn't move, the pain on him was getting worse, until finally, he couldn't take anymore pain, and drifted into a deep sleep...

An unknown time later, our hero awoke to find himself tied up in the Deku Palace upside-down, when he looked up, there were some Deku scrubs chanting "Punish! Punish!", Linj didn't know what it meant, he didn't do anything wrong to the Deku Tribe, so why were they punishing him? Link was about to find out,  
There, on the throne, the Deku queen, giving out the orders to the soldiers, Link's Triforce of Courage let out a strong, bright glow, blinding the entire room, all except Link,  
who saw in the flash, a monster in the place of the Deku Queen; and the monster was giving out orders to other monsters, the ones who were in the exact place of the Deku Soldiers,  
Link then was telepathically told what happened, Ganondorf had captured anything inside the palace and replaced them with his minions; Moblins, which took on the forms of the Deku, nobody would suspect them,  
They waited until Link had lost concious, then they took him and tied him up for a fake crime.

The glowing on his hand stopped, and everything returned to normal, Link just had to find a way to cut the rope, but it seemed immpossible, guards confiscated his items, even his Ocarina, everything was top-security, he couldn't escape, when... 


End file.
